


Let Us Help You, Young Master.

by Descobae



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descobae/pseuds/Descobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel is officially diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder who would be better to help him than his five loyal servants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more if anyone likes it.

Ciel took a deep breath in. He acknowledged where he was almost instantly. He'd been there so many times before. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes take in the horror before him. The children he shared the cage with were motionless, almost doll-like. The kids couldn't have been older than ten, they hadn't even hit puberty yet and they had already gone through something that would most definitely scar them for the rest of their lives. Ciel slowly reached down to his hip, feeling an intense searing pain which he thought would never go away although he couldn't stop looking at it. Why couldn't he stop? 

"How on earth did we get one this rare?" One of the masked men speculated. Ciel held his knees close to his chest, the hundreds of eyes glaring down on him were too much for the ten year old child.

"I'm not sure but he's got to be worth more than two people put together!" The two men guffawed, which in turn, made everybody else in the room laugh. Small tears managed to escape Ciel's eyes, they fell down his face, dampening his shirt. He wanted to get away, he wanted to get away fast. Ciel clamped his eyes shut, maybe if he tried hard enough everything would go away. _It didn't._

He felt a tight grip on his arm, "P...please let me go." Ciel whispered, almost inaudibly. The man laughed at him. Nothing else, just a laugh which unnerved Ciel even more. As he was taken through the hundreds of masked people they each stared at him in awe. Ciel let out a few more tears before they clouded his vision completely, maybe now he could pretend they weren't real and he was back home with Mother and Father.  The next thing Ciel felt was a startling cold surface as he was laid down on his back. More eyes glared down at him making him feel like prey, surrounded by hundreds of predators.

"Stop...please" Ciel begged, but of course, no one listened. The next thing Ciel felt was a sharp pain in his abdomen. A knife pierced Ciel's skin, forcing him to let out a bloodcurdling scream which didn't seem to phase the masked enemies.  "PLEASE, **SOMEONE** HELP ME" Ciel screamed as he bled profusely from his abdomen.

"Young master, wake up." Ciel jolted upright as he felt his butler shake him, Sebastian had a slight tinge of worry in his eyes. 

"S...Sebastian." Ciel whispered. Of course it was a dream, how could he be so stupid? The young Earl shoved his butler off of him, muttering about personal space. Sebastian followed him out of the room holding Ciel's clothes for the day.

"Young master? Is everything okay?" Sebastian enquired growing increasingly concerned. 

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Ciel snapped back at the demon. Sebastian knew something was wrong, he just needed help from some acquaintances to get it out of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bard! You can't diminish all your problems with fire!" Mey-Rin screeched at the incompetent chef who had been caught pointing his flamethrower at the kitchen stove. She knew that Sebastian hated flames in the manor.

"Yeah! I've just planted these beautiful trachelium's to go in the kitchen and you're going to ruin them." Finnian's head dropped as his eyes filled with tears. "They're Mr. Sebastian's favourite." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling as he did so.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Bard muttered. "It's just that if I don't get the young master's breakfast ready in time Sebastian **will** kill me, and I ain't getting on that guy's bad side." He joked, but each servant knew deep down he was being completely serious. Sebastian had shown them on many occasions just how lethal he could be. Baldroy instantly snapped out of his mental recollections, realising he was nowhere near finished with the Earl's meal.

"Hmm, shouldn't the young master's breakfast be on the table by now, Baldroy?" Sebastian enquired, smirking slightly. "I'll finish this up. Finnian, I'd like you to collect some fresh Penstemon's and Mey-Rin, I'd like you to take them to the young master's room." Both servants beamed. They all loved doing things for Ciel, it was almost a repayment in some way, although they could never give back completely to him they loved to try. "Oh, and Bard? This mess needs clearing up." Sebastian muttered, shooting daggers at him through his eyes. He was not as pleased with his job as Finny and Mey-Rin. But of course, he did it.

* * *

Mey-Rin glanced at Finny, "Do you think these will make the young master feel better, Finny?" He didn't take his eyes of the wonderful flowers in front of him for one second.

"Of course! I mean they make me so happy whenever I look at them!" Finny giggled, which made Mey-Rin smile. "Let's get them to him!" He shouted, pointing his finger up to Ciel's bedroom window. They started to walk up one of the many staircases in the Phantomhive manor when they met up with a disgruntled Bard who was muttering about 'how bad cleaning was' and how they only 'had to pick some stupid flowers' (which definitely made Finny tear up, ~~they're not stupid!~~ ). They began to climb the stairs together altough Finny was a few steps behind Bard, while he was incredibly strong, running was never his forte. Mey-Rin, on the other hand, was two staircases down from them, trying her very best not to trip. She did...many times. She knew that she could do it better without her glasses, but like hell she was going to take the young master's gift off. 

When they finally got to Ciel's room they each looked at each other, almost worried. Ciel had never liked displays of affection, not on the outside at least. What would he say about some silly flowers? Bard lifted his hand up, ready to knock Ciel's dark mahogany door but stopped when he heard Finny gasp slightly. 

"What the hell's wrong with you now?" Bard spat. He loved the short gardener but by God did his mood swings get annoying.

"I...It's the young master...is he-" Finny whispered, before being interrupted by Mey-Rin.

"Crying! The young master is crying! We have to go and see him." Mey-Rin stated, before attempting to use the door handle. Bard's hand appeared over her own. Mey-Rin glanced up at the taller pyromaniac who shook his head slightly.

"Let's leave him forra while, okay?" Bard spoke softly, directing the two distraught servants back downstairs, leaving the vase of flowers outside Ciel's door. "I'm sure Tanaka would be a better fit for this job anyway." 


End file.
